


baby it's cold outside (come over and stay with me)

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Roommates, hunk is metioned, not mentioned but lance is a kindergarten teacher, relationship published
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 冬天的小插曲。





	baby it's cold outside (come over and stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> 會收錄在CWT49的突發新刊中。

　　Lance微微顫抖的右手小心翼翼扭開大門。

　　客廳是暗的，估計他的同居人已經睡下了；然而和客廳相連的開放式廚房點著一盞燈，大抵也是對方替他留的。

　　他半摸黑地踏上門廊，沒抓穩階梯差、險些把自己絆倒。重心不穩的Lance趕緊扶住牆壁，手中的那串鑰匙發出噹啷的聲響。他嘀咕了一個髒字。

　　兩個人的臥房門沒關上。他悄聲拉開門，一面抖掉落在外套上的積雪，解開脖子上的圍巾並掛到門口一旁的椅子上。些許已經融化、化成水滲進布料裡，使得他在回來的路上冷得發顫。

　　呵著氣，他搓了搓手，勉強脫去有些濕漉的襪子扔在床邊。

　　接著爬上床裡。掀開被子從後方摟住窩在溫暖被窩裡那個人。

　　在被褥裡的人蹙地震了下。Lance感覺到對方微微挪動了身子，或許是轉頭看了他一眼。

　　「抱歉，吵醒你。」夾雜著笑意的道歉，在對方的耳朵上留下一個冰涼的親吻。Lance的半張臉埋在對方的肩膀處、略長的黑髮搔刮著他的臉頰。

　　短暫的沉默。他的同居人大概還沒從矇矓的意識中反應過來。

　　一秒、兩秒。第三秒Keith悶悶地咕噥著，翻過身將雙手攬上Lance的腰際：「還好，我才剛躺下來。」

　　「你的身體好冷。」Keith微溫的四肢觸碰Lance的身軀。Lance又小小輕笑了聲，回答著「是超冷」，一面把自己兩隻凍不像話的腿併攏摩擦。

 

　　「下雪了？」

　　「大雪。」

　　「早上就跟你說過了。」要帶傘。

 

　　Keith的臉頰貼在Lance領口處，溫熱的吐息落在微微露出的一塊肌膚，語氣裡滿是睡意和沒有自覺的不悅。

　　Lance垂下眼簾、用一句「明天庭院大概會積雪」避開對方的嘮叨；腦海浮現出Keith翻了個白眼後板起的一張「I told you」的臭臉，不禁揚起嘴角。雙腿又蹭了蹭棉被和床單，加快被窩裡的溫度暖和他的四肢。

　　一整天累積下的疲倦正湧上意識，痠麻竄上腰際、和雙腳微微的腫脹感。貼在他身側的對方體溫偏高，是另一種使人安心的暖意，他無法克制地把對方圈得更緊一些。

　　「……你洗澡了嗎？」

　　Keith唐突的問話使Lance頓時睜開眼。

　　他在黑暗中眨了眨眼，愣了半晌才哀號了一聲「Keith──」，準備開始他漫長的演講，解釋為什麼他有充分的理由可以在雪中漫步後不洗澡就上床和對方窩在一起睡覺。

　　然而Keith只是用簡單一句「fine」打斷他。微溫的手在Lance的腰際摸索著，鑽進毛衣下擺捏了他的腹部一把，Keith又含糊不清地重複了一次「You’re cold」，一面在Lance胸口的臉頰蹭了蹭。

　　Lance愉悅地在對方的髮旋上落下一個吻，宣言「你是最棒的男朋友」，換來對方敷衍、要他趕快睡覺的話語。

　　緊貼的身軀，交疊的雙腿。Lance安靜地纏上Keith的小腿、腳趾輕輕下滑往對方腳趾間的縫隙，冰涼的腳掌另對方不禁瑟縮、抱怨的咕噥惹得Lance輕笑。

　　Lance闔上沉重的眼皮，任由意識下沉。

　　他同樣去摸索到對方衣物的下襬，讓手掌貼上赤裸而溫暖的肌膚。聽著平穩的呼吸和心跳聲，最後結束睡前對話的是一句使空氣振動的、輕聲的「night」。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

　　拉扯他的意識的是被寒氣嚙咬雙腿。

　　冰涼的觸感自腳尖竄上，他抖了抖，蜷縮起身子，嘴裡咀嚼著模糊不清的囈語摩擦雙腳。勉強提起沉重的手臂拍了拍身邊的床位，發現和他同床共眠的人已經起身，Lance皺起眉頭，翻身抓緊身上的被褥，把自己裹成一球。

　　陽光自拉開窗簾的落地窗打進臥房，在床上砌出一塊白色的矩形。他聽見屋頂上滑落的積雪「啪搭」地打在庭院、響亮的聲音，昨天留下的大片純白反射著光，讓溜進房內的陽光更為刺眼。

　　Lance咕噥著，扯著頭上的那塊棉被向下拉，努力遮住整張臉。

　　抿了抿乾澀的雙唇，他張口想說什麼，喉嚨卻沙啞地微疼。Lance不悅地緊緊閉著眸子，又起唇嘗試再出聲一次，廝磨著乾燥發熱的聲帶擠出一個「Keith」。

　　廚房裡咖啡豆研磨的香氣挑逗著他的神經。

　　煎培根好聞的味道和炒蛋混在一塊兒。

　　細小地、杯具和餐盤碰撞的輕響。

　　Keith又在聽那個他偶爾會開玩笑地嘲笑「已經過時」的電台。收音機裡的男主持人用輕快的語氣說著什麼，不時穿插避免尷尬的輕笑，內容卻是含糊不清，或許是在播報新聞、抑是一周的新聞。

　　Lance擰起眉頭，拖著長音再次嚷嚷同居人的名字。

 

　　待片刻響起踩著拖鞋、慵懶拖著腳步的聲響，對方的身影出現在門口。

　　倚著門框看他的Keith掛著一抹竊笑，自從他發現拉開窗簾可以減少Lance賴床的時間，這個小混帳就屢試不爽。

 

　　「Keef──」

　　「What. 」對方若無其事地揚起嘴角。那一頭蓬鬆的黑髮被睡亂，他只是隨意地抓起搔刮後頸的髮絲紮在後腦勺，其餘瀏海和鬢角胡亂翹著、貼在臉頰上。

　　Lance呻吟了聲，漫漫抱怨起對方太早離開他身邊。沙啞的嗓音斷斷續續、還有幾個破音，Keith在他長篇大論時敷衍地悶哼，在門口邁開腳步挪到床邊。

　　「Come on, babe, just join me in the blanket burrito. 」

　　他嘶聲央求，他的男朋友只是挑起眉毛看他，一手撐著床頭櫃，另一手舉起馬克杯啜飲了一口，不為所動。

　　「Blanket burritos improve your health by 200%. I read it on wikiHow. 」

　　Lance露在棉被外的兩隻眼睛也回盯著對方，嚴肅地解釋給Keith聽。

　　「我不覺得有那個頁面。」

　　對方白了他一眼，這令Lance太受傷了，但他還是努力維持著自己的尊嚴。

　　「相信我，我是個老師。 」

　　Keith嗤之以鼻，把杯子從嘴邊移開更正他：「幼稚園老師。」

　　Lance嘗試伸手攬過對方的腰，手臂在接觸到棉被外冰涼的空氣時他頓時倒抽了一口氣。Keith卻是皺起鼻子「u-ugh」了一聲，勾著壞笑退出他觸碰得到的範圍，無疑換來Lance誇張的哀號。

　　「起床。」他戳了戳窩在床上不肯動作的對方，那坨棉被一面蠕動避開他的攻擊，一面嚷嚷著各種「But Keith」。「你記得今天是我們主持movie night對吧？」

　　「現在踏出被窩我可能會凍死，親愛的應該要加入我、溫暖我。如果你再好心一點你可以把窗簾拉上──」

　　「Lance。」還有很多事情要做，快起來。

　　「多麼殘酷，有這種男友為什麼我沒有選擇分手。」

　　「匪夷所思是吧。」

　　Keith深色的眸子裡閃爍著壞笑，看Lance把臉埋進被單裡長長呻吟著。

　　「至少給我一個早安吻嘛。」

　　「如果你要起床我可以考慮一下。」

　　那坨棉被裡窩著的同居人發出不贊同的嘀咕，挪動了下身子後露出兩隻水汪汪的眼睛盯著Keith：「如果你現在親我一下我就會有動力起來了。」

　　Lance眨了眨眼，努力讓自己水藍色的眸子勾著無辜的眼神，望向看起來不大相信他的男朋友，接著噘嘴小小聲吐出一個：「拜託？」

　　對方抿著唇，努力藏住笑意嘆了一口氣。那是同意的意思。

　　他開心地歡呼了聲，抱著棉被直起身子，拍眨了下眼睫接著閉上眼嘟起嘴等待對方。Keith嗤笑了聲，把杯子輕扣到床頭櫃上。

 

　　──Lance感覺到臉頰上滑過什麼濕濕熱熱的。還有剛喝完咖啡微微的酸苦味。在他會意過來的頓時，他瞪大雙眼看向正在壓抑竊笑的肇事者。

　　「 **Oh my god,** Keith Mc-mullet Kogane! Did you just **LICK** me!?? 」

 

　　一陣窸窣和Lance一面想抓住對方的咒罵，剛睡醒身上又披著厚重的棉被讓他動作不大靈活。Keith努力忍著笑跌跌撞撞閃避同居人的觸碰，Lance兩隻手臂纏上他的腰際、把他往床上攬時他大叫了一聲踢著腳掙扎。

　　溫暖的熱度貼上他的後背，Lance明亮清澈的笑聲在耳邊嘶磨使他的心跳快了半拍。Keith挑了挑眉，用力扯了棉被的一角讓Lance失去平衡跌到床鋪上後掙開Lance的擁抱。

　　他在撥開厚重的棉被、找到Lance那張鼓著腮幫子故作生氣的臉，快速在額頭上啄了一個吻便抓起自己的馬克杯往房門口走去。

　　對方還賴在床上不想起來，嚷嚷著他還沒滿足的聲音自被褥悶悶傳出。Keith大笑著、轉頭朝房裡回應一句「起床」，引來更多不滿的抗議聲。

 

　　待Lance終於鼓起勇氣離開被窩、到浴室盥洗，並且沖了一個熱水澡暖活身子，Keith已經坐在玄關，彎腰替自己的低筒雪靴綁鞋帶，旁邊放著一把鏟子。

　　Lance抱著身上厚重毛衣和外套，（他又從衣櫃裡挖出了三四件，）呵著氣把面容埋進高衣領裡，倚在牆邊看對方的背影。

　　他才剛吹完頭髮，整個人還熱呼呼的。聽到Keith詢問他要不要一起來時皺起整張臉看對方：「不喜歡冬天。太冷了。」

　　Keith起身、拍了拍大腿，說著「早安」一面傾身過來側頭親吻Lance被門廊的空氣凍得些許冰涼的耳尖。「打雪仗的時候你不是這樣說的。」

　　他同樣向前傾，在Keith的臉頰上留下一個作為交換的吻，嘴裡糊糊回答：「那是另一件事。」

　　「你有替我留早餐嗎？」

　　「先準備你起床的時候都涼了。」Keith拿起鏟子，腳尖敲了敲地板讓靴子合腳些，「Hunk那天做的捲餅還有一些在冰箱裡，熱來吃吧。」

　　這就是為什麼Lance沒有撈出Keith泡在洗碗槽裡的煎鍋，而是哼著Taylor Swift的單曲從冷凍庫裡拿出個保鮮盒，抓出一個裹著鋁箔紙的墨西哥捲餅塞進微波爐裡。

 

 

 

　　約莫十分鐘後的前庭。

　　冰涼的空氣搔刮著鼻腔、輕嚙著臉頰，Lance的鼻頭被凍得紅通，呼著氣窩在階梯上看對方剷雪的身影。

　　Keith明明沒有穿得他多、只是裹著一件蓬鬆的紅色羽絨衣卻看起來相當暖活，讓他不禁思考自己是不是該再進門多套一頂針織帽、或者多披一件毛衣。

　　那雙打顫的手上握著啃一半的捲餅。餅皮放了兩天又重新熱過，有點硬，但是裡頭酸甜的醬料與牛肉和蔬菜搭配他會給滿分。

　　Lance又咬了一口，鼓著臉頰，咬字不清地開口：「Hunk做這個真的很好吃。」

　　對方抬起頭，擰著眉要Lance重複一次，他沒聽清楚。

　　「我說，很好吃。這個。」

　　Keith含糊回答了他什麼後又低下頭鏟起另一堆雪，大概是「當然」或者「那是Hunk做的不是廢話嗎」。

　　如Lance所說，前庭的確積雪了。蓋在車道上厚重的白雪讓車輛無法進出。

　　Keith在Lance的注視下清了一半的車道。他刻意嚷嚷著無用的意見妨礙Keith，惹來對方不少白眼和敷衍的嗤聲作為回覆。

 

　　「Lance如果你沒有要幫忙就閉嘴。」

　　「Aww, babe you’re so cruel to your boyfriend！」

 

　　他把吃完捲餅留下的鋁箔紙揉成一球塞進口袋裡，咯咯笑著起身湊到Keith身邊。

　　不時把雙臂環上對方的腰際妨礙他，或是在厚重的衣物下找到一塊赤裸的肌膚、落下一兩個濕漉冰涼的吻。Keith嘴上抱怨著，卻沒有推開他。

 

　　他們交換著無所謂的對話，說起聖誕節和新年，穿插著笑聲和若有似無的肢體接觸。兩個人的聲音在雪中顯得安靜。

　　輕擦的指尖、肩頭碰撞的瞬間云云，每一下觸碰遞來的體溫讓人逐步依戀。

 

 

　　

　　

　　──冬天

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個人被我寫得像是什麼青春戀愛喜劇，甜膩到不行 (躺在地上  
> 這時候的klance已經交往一年以上了，有點老夫老妻的感覺，多幾分直率多幾分不顧慮，希望這部分沒有ooc的好。
> 
> blanket burrito不是我想的梗是我在tumblr看到的meme，很可愛就用上來了。


End file.
